Duel - Version Four: Amnesia
by Shade Nightwalker
Summary: Once Heyes and Curry split up for different jobs, everything went wrong. Will Heyes regain his memory before worse things happen? This is part of a series of stories with the same beginning, but varying story lines.


**Author's note:** This is part of a series of stories with the same beginning, but varying story lines.

The idea behind the series was to start with the same scene and explore the possibilities for different stories around it. So, they all share at least the duel between the partners, but the reasons why they got to this point and what happens afterwards differ.

If you have read the previous story you might already know the italic formatted the paragraphs and can go over them faster.

Thanks to Avoca for proofreading.

 **Duel Part Four: Amnesia**

 _Well, there they stood - in the middle of the main street facing each other down. It would have been a big joke, if it wasn't so serious: Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry - prepared to kill or be killed._

 _His heart sank; no way out remained. He couldn't even think of one anymore, he had tried everything. One of them was going to die today. Who? The devil might know..._

 _Would he be able to pull the trigger, he asked himself, or might he not even hesitate 'cause his well-trained reflexes would take over?_

 _He knew he would die today - one way or the other..._

 _The evening sun already cast long shadows and gilded the sky, when he noticed a shade shifted slightly behind his opponent - just out of sight for him - and he saw the weapon in his hand._

 _No further thought was required - he did what he had to do, what he always did – protecting his partner. Pulling and aiming was a single smooth motion._

 _Three shots sounded._

 _Two men hit the ground._

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Deputy Joshua Smith was confused. He knew the odds to outdraw Kid Curry were stacked against him. How was it possible, that his shot went so totally wrong? Was he just not able to live up to his reputation? It was a tragedy that an innocent had to die, but it truly wasn't smart to step up too close to a duel._

 _Since he was buried by the avalanche some months ago he had no memories of his previous life. The deputy badge stuck on his shirt and a short note addressed to Joshua Smith were found in his pocket. The sound was familiar to him otherwise he wouldn't even know his name. No one knew where he came from. No one knew his destination. So he stayed in the town called Deceit._

 _The only other name he remembered, belonged to the man who lay now in the dust at his feet - Kid Curry. He knew he had been searching for him. It was important, so important he couldn't think of anything else. It was the only aim in his life; the one thing to hold on to. Everything would turn out well, if he got him. Why? He couldn't remember; maybe he had lost someone dear to him._

 _Smith must have been on his tracks for a long time before. It was like he even knew what move he had to expect next. It took some time, but at last it was easy to hunt him down._

 _Smith first tried to capture him alive, but that notorious bastard was too slick to get his hands on him. Several times when he got close to Curry he tried to talk him into surrendering but without any luck. Smith knew that it was Curry's partner who was known to be the tricky one and he believed in it. But he had to admit Kid Curry was an excellent liar, even when his ideas were outlandish. Smith smiled mirthlessly while he thought back..._

 _-o-o-o-_

 _It was a few weeks ago, when he first met him in a Saloon some miles away. Curry stood at the bar and noticed him the moment he entered the room._

 _"Heyes! You're alive!" he welcomed him delighted, trying to hug him._

 _"What do you call me? My name's Smith. Joshua Smith!"_

 _His opposite startled and the bright smile on his face faded._

 _"What's wrong? Don't you remember me?"_

 _"I remember you damn well! Maybe you'll be the last person I remember all my life!" Smith snapped. "I don't know what you've done, but I'll turn you in now."_

 _"Heyes, you're joking?" Curry replied seriously with an uncertain look in his eyes._

 _"Do you see something to laugh about in this face?"_

 _"But Heyes ... don't you remember? We had split up. You escorted Slim Huffman to his trial in Kingsburg. His men caused a landslide to get him out!" Curry tried again, "Heyes, you remember our aliases - Smith and Jones!"_

 _"The world is full of men named Smith and Jones. Who would use stupid aliases like those?"_

 _"But Heyes, Lom gave them to us, Lom Trevors, our friend! The time was running out ... you ..."_

 _"Stop complaining and take it like a man! You're lost. Will you come with me or do have I to bring you down?" he noticed the desperate look in Curry's eyes just before his lights went out. Wrong choice, Curry should have shot him then. He didn't understand why he hadn't..._

 _-o-o-o-_

 _It was obvious he had to capture Kid Curry – what else should a lawman do with a notorious outlaw? He was wanted dead or alive – it turned out it had to be the first one._

 _He strolled to the motionless body on the ground, stopped beside it and lowered his eyes. Wasn't it odd that such an infamous man could look so innocent and … peaceful? One could imagine seeing a slight happy smile on his face. Besides the wound in his chest there were no other visible marks on his body; he looked like he was sleeping … and he still looked so unbelievably familiar to him. Deputy Smith rubbed his eyes. Maybe he had chased him longer than he had guessed, maybe too long._

 _He hunched down beside the fallen man and couldn't resist touching him. Cautiously he placed his hand on the man's chest. A warm feeling that he couldn't explain ran through his arm up to his chest and spread through his body._

The he noticed it: a heartbeat – slow and barely noticeable. Smith startled while his thoughts were running wild. The touch along with the view stunned him: the decreasing heartbeat, the Kid, hurt, dying. Returning memories hit him like a hammer.

"Get the doctor! _Fast!_ " he tore off his bandana, pressing it desperately upon the wound caused by himself. He wouldn't allow the Kid to leave that way.

-o-o-o-

The next days, Heyes was barely able to maintain Deputy Smith's identity. The people in town he met congratulated him, patted his shoulders and he wanted to punch every single one of them. It said a lot to him about their respect for life to idolize a man who had willfully tried to kill another human being.

It was disgusting! What had the Kid ever done to harm them?

As often as he could manage it he returned to Kid Curry's side, watching him for hours while he was still unconscious. He gently touched his chest from time to time, to reassure himself of the persistent beating of the heart.

The bullet had gone straight through his partner's body, but thanks to heaven the Kid was still alive. Heyes sent a prayer to a god he actually couldn't believe in anymore, just grateful that he wasn't a better shot.

A brief smile lit up his face. The Kid would be delighted to hear that confession, and Heyes himself would be thrilled to see a smile on his friend's face again.

Kid Curry's lung was injured and since yesterday he had begun to run a high fever. Heyes left him only to fulfil his meaningless duties, knowing he had to keep up his cover. Every night he sat beside the bed of his friend, cooling the hot forehead, watching the unsteady breathing and calming him when feverish dreams caught him.

He told him long stories like he had done in the countless nights they had spent together in their childhood, holding his hand and promising him he would always be there for him.

Two days later the fever dropped.

-o-o-o-

It was already after sunset nearly a week later, when Kid Curry finally opened his eyes. They needed time to focus, wandering around disoriented until he noticed the man beside his bed.

A weak smile appeared on Kid Curry's face.

"Heyes…" he whispered.

Heyes's heart skipped a beat and a relieved smile lit up his face. "Welcome back, Kid."

"What happened?"

A series of expressions flashed over Heyes's face during the blink of an eye.

"Don't speak," he tried to calm him, "you're too weak."

The questioning eyes refused to leave his face and so he added. "I shot you."

Confusion crossed Curry's face. "Why?"

"Because I had lost my memory and was too stupid to recognize you."

The smile on the pale face widened a bit "…not one of your brightest days, Heyes…"

"You're damn right …" Heyes agreed happily, knowing very well he would regret his confession for weeks.

-o-o-o-

Kid Curry was on the mend and the time was approaching, when new decisions had to be made, but Heyes already had a plan.

When the time came, Deputy Smith volunteered to transfer Kid Curry to Cheyenne alone.

"I know him well and he is still suffering. I'll have no problem with him. By the way I caught him once, so what could happen anyway?"

After some discussion he was permitted to do so.

Preparations were made and two days later Deputy Joshua Smith and outlaw Kid Curry left the town heading north towards Wyoming.

Neither of them was ever seen again.

-o-o-o-

A couple of days later south east of their expected position…

Two dusty riders travelled along the road heading for New Orleans. Each was following his own thoughts.

After a while Heyes cleared his throat.

"Will you ever … _trust_ me again?" he asked his partner cautiously.

"Will _you_ ever forget me again?" the Kid replied.

Heyes smiled regretfully and shook his head. "I wasn't a matter of _will_ , Kid."

"I know Heyes and it's the same for me. I'll always trust you – just can't help myself." The Kid thought it over and added, "Unless I _know_ you're wrong."

Heyes laughed. "You know what, Kid? I'll never take a wife that isn't at least half as good as you!"

"Then you're damned, Heyes…" the Kid replied grinning.


End file.
